totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
All Star Battle (Season 2)
Twenty-four contestants battle it out to win the $1,000,000 prize in this All-Star Battle sequel. The teens are split into three teams based on the theme "Brain vs. Brawn vs. Beauty": the Intellectual Owls, the Mighty Bulls, and the Glamorous Seahorses. Day by day, the teams will compete in a challenge based on the theme to determine who the well rounded contestants are. The losing team will nominate two players up for elimination, who will then be voted on by the winning team and the eliminated contestant will be sent home via the slingshot of shame until there is only one contestant left standing. Contestants ''Team Brain *'3rd''' - Sam (The Gamer Guy) – A nerd with heart who loves video games, we thought Sam would fit on Team Brain quite nicely. This time around he hopes to go far with his girl Dakota by his side, though that may be difficult considering they're on different teams and it's hard for Sam to pay attention to something OTHER than his handheld. *'4th' - Scarlett (The Quiet Brainiac) – Scarlett signed up for Pahkitew Island to add “good team leader” under the ‘Skills’ section of her already impressive work resume. Her unexpected friendship with pageant girl Sugar allowed her to take charge of the Confused Bears, however her smarts alone weren’t enough to get her far enough in the game. This time around Scarlett’s going to use every tool at her disposal to guarantee her victory. What will be in store for her as she joins Team Brain? *'7th' - Leshawna (The Home Girl) – Leshawna hasn’t been around for a long while, and this girl needs some redemption!!! She’s sassy and strong-willed and isn’t fooled easily. Not to mention her wicked ability to out-strategize the heck out of people like Heather and Justin. Mama didn’t raise no fool!! For this reason, Leshawna will be placed on Team Brains. Sure, she could have been on either of the other teams, but that would have been too much for them to handle!! *'10th' -'Cameron' (The Bubble Boy) – Cameron has faced a ton of adversity including, but not limited to growing up with loads of allergies and being kidnapped by the former Celebrity Manhunt moles Josh and Blaineley. Sure he’s had to go to therapy sessions, but he’s never once gone down without a fight. Sounds like a Brawn member, but all his strength resides in his mind. Some could say he’s a boy genius!! Brains it is then!! *'12th' - Courtney (The C.I.T) – This girl is without a doubt one of Total Drama’s top dogs…unfortunately she’s also a HUGE pain in the butt!! After being crowned the winner of Total Drama World Tour it seemed like Courtney had a guaranteed spot in our first All-Star season and boy was she mad when she found out otherwise! That lawsuit she helped Samey file back in Pahkitew Island was only the beginning since she filed ANOTHER lawsuit to get into this season after being “wrongfully excluded” from the last All-Star season. Her to-do list for the season is as follows: take charge of her team, lead them to victory, NO DISTRACTIONS, and win another season. Yeah she definitely belongs on Team Brains… *'18th' - Beth (The Wannabe) – Beth has been on a break since season two, so she's all fired up and ready to go! In the past, she has been left in the dark about the game for long periods of time. However this time, she plans on being a key player so she can shine like the star she knows she is. How does Beth plan on doing this, you ask? By leading Team Brain obviously. It won't be easy but we're sure she's got this (not really). *'23rd' - Max (The Super Villain) – Dr. Evil is back once more! And this time his plan WILL NOT fail. Max knows that this season he'll be the winner of the million dollars (because he can "see the future"). He is to be placed on Team Brain because of the irony that he has none. But I guess he must have some with all of those inventions he makes, huh? *'24th' - Dave (The Germaphobe) – With his cousin Noah being an unexpected source of drama during the last All-Star season it seemed only fitting to bring Dave in for the sequel and see what he could do. From his secret romance with Ella, to being suspected of being a traitor, and of course his conflict with Shawn after the infamous Ella smack down, Dave proved to be a big source of drama during his time on Pahkitew Island. Similar to Noah he's got a good amount of smarts so he’ll be a part of Team Brain, but it’s unlikely that he’ll fill the role of an antagonist like Noah did before….however with Ella on an opposing yet again ANYTHING could be possible without his lady to keep him cool! ''Team Brawn *'1st''' - Scott (The Prankster) – Even if Scott claims to not have a villainous bone in his body the guy sure likes to be mischievous! But the guy does seem to have a heart since he stood up to Jo to protect former girlfriend Zoey from being hurt any further (yeah that didn’t go too well…). He’s happily gloating about his two-time All-Star status, despite catching everyone off guard last All-Star season by following bossy C.I.T. Courtney and quitting the game in the process! With that one kiss Courtney gave him during the finale Scott is determined to get her full attention this time around, and hey with him on Team Brawn it MIGHT be possible! If he can get the prize money too it’ll be a win-win for Scotty! *'5th' - Jasmine (The Outbacker) – The Aussie is back and tougher than ever! After being cheated out last season, Jasmine only has one goal in mind: the money. She plans to take her butt (and her new beau Shawn's butt) all the way to the end by playing an honest and straight forward game. So what team is she on this time? Team Brawn of course! No other team could handle her! *'8th' - Jo (The Jockette) – Jo is a two-time All Star, and is one for a reason. Jo is a leader, albeit she usually gets this title from fear alone, probably because no one stands up to her. She is an evil mastermind with brute force! It would be a shame for her to not be placed on Team Brawn, though just don’t mention a certain narcissistic Jock whose name rhymes with “Sha-lightning”. *'11th' - Beardo (The Beatboxer) – Beardo is a man of many mysteries but he is also a man of passion, as can be seen through his music and friendships with Sky and Geoff. He is also a powerhouse when he isn’t relaxing. Because of this, Team Brawn has gained a member. *'14th' - Shawn (The Survivalist) – What he lacks in social skills Shawn makes up for by having a very versatile skill set…which mainly revolves around survival in the “zombie apocalypse”. He played a big part in Pahkitew Island, from being a source of man power for his team, to brutally attacking a “zombie” Ella (still have THAT moment on repeat!!), and going against his rules by hooking up with survival girl Jasmine! Shawn’s still aiming to win the million bucks for that zombie bunker and his skill set is what puts him on Team Brawn. *'15th' - Sugar (The Pageant Queen) – The Queen of Craptry is back! Last season, she made it all the way to the Top 3, but was unfortunately cut by the fans. This time, Sugar is going all the way because she considers herself a triple threat (brawns, brain AND beauty.... yikes.) How will she fair in a game of all-stars? Who knows, but it's going to be GREAT when she finds out Ella is on Team Beauty and she is on Team Brawn. *'19th' - Sky (The Olympian) – Sky was a top contender last season so it was both a shocker and a shame to be cut from the competition (by me) for not holding in her barf and causing the island to go haywire! She’s going to take full advantage of this second chance being given to her, but don’t expect her to drop her morals just to gain a step up in the competition (geez what is with these people and morals?!?). With the friendships she made last season plus the ones she hopes to make this season on Team Brawn, Sky promises to win this All-Star season fair and square, hooray… *'20th' - Brick (The Cadet) – Brick is a fighter. He wakes up at the crack of dawn every morning to complete his 5k run and early morning workout, followed by a healthy heaping of gruel. Obviously, Brick is the epitome of Team Brawn. Not to mention he is a former Winner. He’s got this in the bag. ''Team Beauty *'2nd''' - Geoff (The Party Guy) – It’s been awhile since Geoff’s been in the competition, but he’s stoked to be back after a LONG hiatus! Geoff’s the kind of guy to just go with the flow and take life one righteous party at a time; even though this “strategy” gained him a lot of buds during season one it didn’t get him too far in the competition and his love of partying is what led to his downfall. With being near-shirtless all the time its without a doubt that he belongs on Team Beauty, and he’s totally cool with it! Geoff’s looking forward to partying with the different generations of Total Drama; maybe he'll meet a girl of his own in the process? *'6th' - Dakota (The Fame-monger) – We need make up, pronto! Not too blotchy... ok! The last time we saw Dakota, she got cheated by the Rat Queen Blaineley herself and was eliminated due to a fashion flop. We brought Dakota back as a member of Team Beauty because she wants to prove that she can win a million dollars and look good doing it. *'9th' - Lightning (The Overachiever) – This guy is definitely a force to be reckoned with, and for good reason too! As a two-time All-Star it might seem like he has huge target on his back, but people would have to REALLY gutsy to try and take out “Sha-Lightning”! With his awesome strength Lightning has been a driving force for many of his past teams and its gonna be no different with him on Team Beauty! (What can we say, the guy’s a real ladies man!) *'13th' - Lindsay (The Airhead) – Even though Lindsay isn’t the brightest bulb out there, this blonde bombshell has proven herself a worthy competitor, like the time she shaved Heather’s head or making the final three in season two! Her super sweet personality has made her a fan favorite during her time on the show and she does her best to help others (even if she unintentionally insults them). There’s no denying she’s one of Total Drama’s hotties so sign her up for Team Beauty! *'16th' - Katie (The Gossip Girl) – Formerly one-half of Total Drama’s BFFFLs with her ex-best friend Sadie, the normally cheerful Katie wished the biggest karma in the world on Sadie once the latter ditched her for short-lived fame. Katie thought she could teach Sadie a lesson once she was brought in midway through season three, but unfortunately the two were eliminated side-by-side. With no Sadie this season Katie is thrilled at the chance to outshine her former best friend’s past performance by going all the way and look good doing it! Welcome to Team Beauty Katie! *'17th' - Topher (The Junior Sadist) – Topher isn’t just back because he is funding the season, he’s back for being what can arguably be called “The-Best-Competitor-Total-Drama-Has-Ever-Seen.” Topher doesn’t care about winning. All he cares about is producing the best show on TV and gracing people with his dashing good looks. With unlimited access to the Hilton Spa Hotel, looks like Topher will be spending an awful lot of time on Team Beauty. *'21st' - Justin (The Eye Candy) – Justin is an all-star in his own right who was sadly cut from the first all-star season. So we thought it'd be only fitting for the hottest hunk of the series to come back for the second and this time to be placed on Team Beauty! Justin knows how to get what he wants and this time the gloves are off (but the mask still on; can't risk scratching that pretty face). With almost everyone knowing what he's done in the past, can this hunk of a man take home the hunk of cash? *'22nd' - Ella (The Fairytale Princess) – This season it's time for Fairytale Princess, the Sequel. Ella is a perfect option for Team Beauty because... well look at her! She's SO cute. She says that she wants to win the money to pamper her Prince Charming after the season is over as well as her grandma (so sweet!) Hopefully she'll be able to make it out alive, because these other contestants are CUTTHROAT. Episodes 'Episode 2x01 - The Brains, the Brawn and the Booty-ful' *'WINNERS:' Mighty Bulls *'LOSERS:' Intellectual Owls *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Topher (Beauty), Courtney (Brains) and Jo (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:' Courtney *'NOMINATED:' Dave and Max *'ELIMINATED:' Dave 'Episode 2x02 - Brunch of Disgustingness' *'WINNERS:' Glam Seahorses *'LOSERS:' Intellectual Owls *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Dakota (Beauty), Leshawna (Brains) and Sky (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:' Leshawna *'NOMINATED:' Beth and Max *'ELIMINATED:' Max 'Episode 2x03 - Beach Blanket Bogus' *'WINNERS:' Intellectual Owls *'LOSERS:' Glam Seahorses *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Lightning (Beauty), Sam (Brains) and Jasmine (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:' Lightning *'NOMINATED:' Justin and Topher *'QUIT:' Ella 'Episode 2x04 - Alien Resur-eggtion' *'WINNERS:' Mighty Bulls *'LOSERS:' Glam Seahorses *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Geoff (Beauty), Courtney (Brains) and Scott (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:' Geoff *'NOMINATED:' Justin and Katie *'ELIMINATED:' Justin 'Episode 2x05 - Full Metal Drama' *'WINNERS:' Intellectual Owls* *'LOSERS:' Mighty Bulls *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Lindsay (Beauty), Scarlett (Brains) and Beardo (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:'Beardo *'NOMINATED:' Brick and Jo *'ELIMINATED:' N/A 'Episode 2x06 - Extreme Paintball: All-Star Edition' *'WINNERS:' Glam Seahorses *'LOSERS:' Mighty Bulls *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Dakota (Beauty), Leshawna (Brains) and Jo (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:' Jo *'NOMINATED:' Brick and Sky *'ELIMINATED:' Brick and Sky 'Episode 2x07 - Moon Madness' *'WINNERS:' Intellectual Owls *'LOSERS:' Glam Seahorses *'TEAM SWAP: Beardo and Sugar (Brawn to Beauty), Beth (Brains to Beauty), Dakota and Lightning (Beauty to Brains), Scott (Brawn to Brains), Leshawna and Sam (Brains to Brawn), and Topher (Beauty to Brawn) *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Sugar (Beauty), Courtney (Brains) and Shawn (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:' Sugar *'NOMINATED:' Beth and Katie *'ELIMINATED:' Beth 'Episode 2x08 - The Legion of Drama' *'WINNERS:' Glam Seahorses *'LOSERS:' Mighty Bulls *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Katie (Beauty), Cameron (Brains) and Jo (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:' Jo *'NOMINATED:' Leshawna and Topher *'ELIMINATED:' Topher 'Episode 2x09 - The Gold Digging Gold Diggers' *'WINNERS:' Intellectual Owls *'LOSERS:' Glamorous Seahorses *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Sugar (Beauty), Scott (Brains), and Jasmine (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:' Sugar *'NOMINATED:' *'ELIMINATED:' 'Episode 2x10 - Until Morning' *'WINNERS:' Mighty Bulls *'LOSERS:' Glamorous Seahorses *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Lindsay (Beauty), Dakota (Brains), and Shawn (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:' Lindsay *'NOMINATED:' Beardo and Sugar *'ELIMINATED:' Sugar 'Episode 2x11 - One Flu Over The Cuckoo's Nest' *'WINNERS:' Intellectual Owls *'LOSERS:' Mighty Bulls *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Geoff (Beauty), Cameron (Brains), and Leshawna (Brawn) *'REMOVED:' Lightning *'IMMUNE:' Leshawna *'NOMINATED:' Jasmine and Shawn (Originally Jo and Sam) *'ELIMINATED:' Shawn 'Episode 2x12 - Three Zones And A Baby' *'WINNERS:' Intellectual Owls *'LOSERS:' Glamorous Seahorses and Mighty Bulls *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Beardo (Beauty), Courtney (Brains), and Sam (Brawn) *'IMMUNE:' Beardo and Sam *'NOMINATED:' Leshawna and Lindsay *'ELIMINATED:' Lindsay 'Episode 2x13 - I Triple Dog Dare You!' *'WINNERS:' Jasmine, Jo, and Scarlett *'LOSERS:' Beardo, Cameron, Courtney, Dakota, Geoff, Leshawna, Sam, and Scott *'IMMUNE:' Jasmine, Jo, and Scarlett *'NOMINATED:' Beardo, Courtney, and Dakota *'ELIMINATED:' Beardo and Courtney 'Episode 2x14 - Sundae Muddy Sundae' *'WINNERS:' Scott *'LOSERS:' Cameron, Dakota, Geoff, Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Lightning, Sam, and Scarlett *'IMMUNE:' Scott *'NOMINATED: '''Cameron and Leshawna *'ELIMINATED: Cameron '''Episode 2x15 - Chef vs Wild *'WINNERS:' Scott *'LOSERS:' Dakota, Geoff, Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Lightning, Sam, and Scarlett *'IMMUNE:' Geoff and Scott *'NOMINATED:' Jo and Lightning *'ELIMINATED:' Lightning 'Episode 2x16 - Crouching Chef, Hidden Idol' *'WINNERS:' Sam *'LOSERS:' Dakota, Geoff, Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Scott, and Scarlett *'IMMUNE:' Sam and Dakota (Scott) *'NOMINATED:' Jo and Leshawna (Originally Jo and Scott) *'ELIMINATED:' Jo 'Episode 2x17 - 007: Scarlett Fever' *'WINNERS:' Scarlett *'LOSERS:' Dakota, Geoff, Jasmine, Leshawna, Sam, and Scott *'IMMUNE:' Scarlett *'NOMINATED:' Dakota and Leshawna *'ELIMINATED:' Leshawna 'Episode 2x18 - Break Back Mountain' *'WINNERS:' Scarlett *'ELIMINATED:' Dakota 'Episode 2x19 - Roses are Red, Bruises are Blue' *'WINNERS:' Scarlett *'LOSERS:' Geoff, Jasmine, Sam, and Scott *'IMMUNE:' Scarlett *'BOTTOM 2:' Jasmine and Sam *'ELIMINATED:' Jasmine 'Episode 2x20 - Blackout!' *'WINNER:' Geoff *'LOSERS:' Sam, Scarlett, and Scott *'ELIMINATED:' Scarlett 'Episode 2x21 - Make Me A Millionaire' *'WINNER:' Scott *'RUNNER-UP:' Geoff *'3rd PLACE:' Sam Elimination Table Notes *1 - Topher was originally eliminated. However, because Ella quit he was spared from elimiaton. *2 - Due to a twist in the game, both Brick and Sky, the nominees, were eliminated. *3 - A team swap occurred. *4 - Lightning is rushed out of the competition due to a family emergency. *5 - Scott played his Immunity Idol, allowing him to nominate another player of his choosing to take his place. Trivia *This season breaks the record of most contestants competing in the game, with twenty-four. *This season marks the first time that Brick was eliminated from the game, as well as the second time Sky was eliminated unfairly. **Coincidentally, they were both eliminated in the same episode. *This season marks the first time a player is sent home due to a family emergency. *This is the second season to have three guys and one girl in the final four. The first being Total Drama World Tour. **This is also the reverse of the first All Star Battle season, which featured three girls and one guy within the final four. *Pahkitew Island sinks this season after being the main location for two seasons. *Geoff, Sam, Scarlett, Scott, and Topher appear in all of the episodes this season. All Star Battle 2 Gallery |-| Merged= BBBScott.png|'1st.' Scott BBBGeoff.png|'2nd.' Geoff BBBSam.png|'3rd.' Sam BBBScarlett.png|'4th.' Scarlett BBBJasmine.png|'5th.' Jasmine BBBDakota.png|'6th.' Dakota BBBLeshawna.png|'7th.' Leshawna BBBJo.png|'8th.' Jo BBBLightning.png|'9th.' Lightning BBBCameron.png|'10th.' Cameron BBBBeardo.png|'11th.' Beardo BBBCourtney.png|'12th.' Courtney |-| Non Merged= BBBLindsay.png|'13th.' Lindsay BBBShawn.png|'14th.' Shawn BBBSugar.png|'15th.' Sugar BBBKatie.png|'16th.' Katie BBBTopher.png|'17th.' Topher BBBBeth.png|'18th.' Beth BBBSky.png|'19th.' Sky BBBBrick.png|'20th.' Brick BBBJustin.png|'21st.' Justin BBBElla.png|'22nd.' Ella BBBMax.png|'23rd.' Max BBBDave.png|'24th.' Dave Category:Total Drama 450 Category:Spin Off Series Category:Seasons